Siblings and door bells
by kuroi ookami13
Summary: Jackie, Honda's sister decides to give Japan the week off, replacing him at meetings, also Alfred's trying to get him a girlfreind, which cant turn out very good. No flames. R and R!
1. How bout you take day off?

Author notes: No flames please. There are Ocs so if you hate them dont read. I hope you enjoy it and please review, through I'll probably drag my ass in updating. The first chappie is probably not that funny, but chapters WILL get better. If you like, reivew, because if you review I'll update faster because they give me inspiration. Human name's are used. Jackie is Japan's sister, sorry for the Non-Japanese name.

Jackie walked into the living room to see her brother sleeping with his head on his desk and a stack of paper work infront of him. "Kiku, Do your paperwork please or you'll get fired...And I'll have to kick your ass." Sighed Jackie. Maybe all this stress wasn't good for Kiku. Then He'll get gray hair and will never get a girlfriend.

Kiku picked up his head and replied with,"Hai, Nee-chan. Its just that Alfred begged me to help with him with paper work. Then he handed it to me and just ran off." She laughed. She knew that he was very easy to take advantage of.

"I'll kick this Alfred guy's ass if you want me to." She smirked.

"No, he's a friend. A very very annoying one too..." He replied through the second sentance was almost inaudible.

" How 'bout this. You take the week off, and I'll go to meetings and stuff for you!"

Kiku seemed unsure but after several moments he agreed. He hoped she could handle it, Jackie can be very impulsive at times. She fist-punched the air and smiled,thinking, " Yes! Now he won't get grays and be single for all eternity!"

The next day Jackie cut her long black hair short. She didn't mind doing this and she had to look like her brother to go to work as him. She threw on a white naval  
>suit.<p>

She stared at the bathroom mirror pouting dissapointingly. She didn't resemble him at all, even with the suit and hairstyle!

Plan B. She grabbed a white mask that completely covered her whole face and stuck it on.

At meeting:

She stared at the seven people around her, hoping she would be able fool them. A man with blond hair,blue eyes and glasses spoke, "Everyone shutup and listen to the hero!"

"No one was even talking you git!" Said another man, who had bushy eyebrows, which made Jackie swear to herself that one day she'll do him a favor and pluck his eyebrows off.

Jackie, trying to make her voice sound more boyish, spoke, " Why does that guy have a polar bear?" Gesturing to Matthew.

Completely ignoring her question, Alfred said, " Dude! Your voice sorta sounds girly today!" Jackie winced. " Also whats with the mask!"

" I have a...cold? And about the mask..." She looked around for answers. " I got my face mauled off by a polar bear and I don't want anyone to see my face." She winced again. That was a very lame excuse that you have to be a complete idiot to believe.

"REALLY? COOL! AFTER THE CONFERENCE CAN I SEE!" Alfred shouted excitedly. Jackie sighed with relief.

She was uncomfortable right now. She wanted to get out, but didn't want to fail her brother who oftens overworks. She made a descision.

" AHH! AND THERE'S THE POLAR BEAR THATALMOST KILLED ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs pointing acusingly at Kumajiro and then running out the door.

She sighed. She did very bad under pressure. Tommarow she decided that she'll stay the whole time at the meeting since she sortaskipped this one. The next day is going to suck.


	2. I'll help you get a girlfreind

Authors note: I introduce to you... VALERYE VARGAS AND JENNY JONES! -through they only get metioned this chapter, they will apear later..- Jenny Jones is is my awesome best freind ElricLawliet, And Val Vargas is my sister... No flames...

Later that afternoon Jackie arrived to the home that she and her brother shared only to see the blonde from the meeting banging his head on the table, screaming, " IGGY YOU BASTARD! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DATE MY SISTER!" while a worried Kiku was trying to calm him down.

" Please Alfred, calm down, I hardly think he needs permission to date Jenny, I think she fits Arthur quite well in fact."

" Traitor." muttered Alfred pointing accusingly at him, while wearing a dissapointed pout on his face.

" KIKU, HE'S GOING TO BREAK THE TABLE WITH HIS THICK SKULL!" She yelled, her hands on her hips.

" How very rude of me, Alfred, this is my sister Jackie." He said gersturing to his slightly younger sister. She asked who Alfred was, since no one mentioned his name during the meeting, unless his name was 'git'.

Alfred introduced himself quickly and then went back to banging his head on Kiku's table. Jackie frowned and after serveral minutes she heard a terrifing noise. Well actually it wasn't exactly "terrifing" but to her it was. Do you know what the nosie was?

It was the door bell.

Jackie screamed in a very high pitch voice and ran very quickly upstairs, acciendently breaking a japanese vase. Kiku sighed and opened the door.

" Hello Arthur. What brings you here today? Oh and please don't ring the doorbell, Jackie has a phobia of doorbells." he said.

When America saw Arthur he stood up and yelled, " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? SHE'S MY SISTER! I DON'T WANT HER ASSOCIATED WITH YOU AT ALL!"

" I came here to visit Jackie, I need to talk to her about something." Arthur told him, completely ignoring the angry blonde.

" Ok, she probably won't come downstairs for awhile through."

" Ok." Arthur started walking upstairs, towards Jackie's room, and knocked on the door and patiently waited.

A moment later Jackie screamed, " Don't come in! You're associated with the doorbell of hell!". After several futile attemps to convince her he wasn't the " Evil malific lord of the doorbells from the deepist pits of hell" Arthur left Kiku's house.

" Hey Kiku! I decided to help you with getting a girlfreind!" randomly blurted Alfred.

The tea Kiku was sipping, well lets say that a few things may have to be drycleaned. " A-Alfred...I already have one.."

" Who is she?" He asked excitingly. Kiku panicked. He was a bad liar.

" I-Im sorry, but the previous statment was a lie...And where did this subject come up?" Kiku replied.

" How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh..." Kiku wondered if any girls would like him. He had never been with anyone his whole life, the only girl he had conversations with was his sister. "Well, I guess I'll accept your help..." He muttered reluctantly, forcing a fake smile.

Later that evening evening when Alfred left, Jackie was lecturing Kiku.

" Why the hell did you agree? This is only going to add stress, and you badly need a completely stress-free week!"

" Im sorry..."

"Then you'll get grays and will won't get a girl in the first place! Alfred is an idiot! He couldn't even help himself!" Jackie yelled. Something in Kiku snapped.

" PLEASE! DON'T CALL HIM A IDIOT! AND YOU ARE STRESSING ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Jackie paled. Never had she heard him yell. The room was silent for a few seconds before she went upstairs and entered her room. She drew herself on the bed. _Im a idiot...I shouldn't be yelling at him...He's suppose to have a relaxing week and I completely screwed up on the first day..._She thought before falling asleep.


	3. Hello Im Jenny!

Author note: First appearance of Val Vargas and Jenny Jones! I'm sorry if I screw up your pesonality Jenny...DON'T HURT ME! NO FLAMES~ Jenny, in this you are 18.

Jackie Honda woke up and got dressed, and went to 'her' meeting. There were two new faces, a girl with red hair, and a hair curl on the left side of her head. She was pretty tall and slender and was also was carrying a tray of beverages. The second girl had light brown hair, that was a few inches past her shoulders, she had dark chocolate eyes. Arthur waved hapily at the second.

" Hello everybody! Im Alfred's sister, Jenny Jones and, I managed to get a job here!" Spoke the one now known as Jenny, and she choose a seat next to Arthur and sat there. Alfred didn't seem very happy.

The red headed girl seemed very timid and reluctent to speak, but she introduced herself anyway. " H-hello...I am..I got hired here...Im.. Valerye Vargas..." after a long  
>moment of silence, she asked who wanted coffee.<p>

" I'll have tea please." Jenny told Valerye. She nodded and handed her a cup.

" JENNY! YOU LOVE COFFEE! YOU ALSO TOLD ME YOU HATED TEA!" Screamed Alfred. Like usually, he was ignored. Everyone introduced them selves to the two new girls, which gave Jackie a chance to learn all of their names. She discovered Valerye was Feliciano's sister. Also Jenny was the one that Alfred and Kiku were talking about yesterday.

" We have topics today to discuss so please, play attention everyone." Arthur told the others, through Jenny most likely didn't catch what he had said and, was humming a catchy tune.

Val walked over to Ivan offering a drink, but triped over her own feet and spilled the whole tray of scarf-staining, burning hot drinks. She winced. He started making some weird noise that sounded like, "KolKolKolKolKolKol". Valerye ran and hid behind her older brother, who started freaking out.

" I don't want to make enemies on the first day, brother!" She cried.

" Don't worry da, I forget about it with a small payment of 1000000007888845555.2 US dollars." said The Russian, smiling. She fainted.

Jackie wanted to tell them to get on with the important stuff, but could not risk them hearing her girly voice. She was silent.

Kumajiro leaped out of Matthew's arms and pounced on Jackie,scratching at her mask. Matthew peeled him off her and apologized.

" Lets get on the topic-" Arthur started, before being interupted by Jenny.

" NAH!"

"But,"

"No."

"Jenn-"

" Oh I want pasta!"

"Ve~ I could make some!" Said Italy.

"ITALY! OK, LET GET BACK TO THE MEETING! AND ARTHUR, ARE YOU SURE JENNIFER WILL ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING PRODUCTIVE!" Yelled Ludwig, while Jenny stuck her toungue out at him and telling him if he called her by her full name again, she'll rip out his voice box.

Valerye, now un-fainted ( or whatever it's called) was now serving members 'scones'.

" This is delicous! How did you make it?" Asked Arthur.

" She probably found a couch and had it stare at a baskillis from Harry potter..." Jenny muttered spitting out the scone she had bitten into.

Everyone seemed to hate the scones, Valerye made a mental note to serve them only to Arthur.

At once, Kumajiro leaped at Jackie again ripping the mask off her face, but luckily she was quick enough to hide her face under the table before anyone was able to get a good glimpse of her face. Canada once again, retived Kumajiro and apologize handing her mask back, and she put it on under the table.

Kumajiro, who had a good sense of smell, had most likely realised that she wasn't Kiku.


	4. You're looking for a job! Great!

Author note: SO WHAT IF I SUCK AT GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS AS MUCH AS I HATE FRANCE! -sobs in corner- Thankie for the review Bridgy~ No flames, I don't own hetalia, only Jackie. This is embarrising, but is is spelled 'freind' of friend', Bridgy? Now meet Kanvas...and asorb he's strangness! Sorry for the anti-funniness of this chapter...

Jackie threw herself on the sofa. The meeting had finally finished and, she had arrived home. The meeting was full of havoc, Val spilled drinks on her as she had earlier did to Ivan, Jenny was having conversations with Arthur about "doctor who" which, had resulted with Alfred saying he was going to make a bad-ass remake, dedicated to his sister, in which the main atoganist "Evil Mc Evil Arthur Kirkand" gets killed in a violent explosion.

She now knew what her brother had to put up with everyday, she also realised that when he went back to work, she must warn him of the hyper-active Jenny and, the shy, clumsy Valerye Vargas.

Now time for a flashback~

" Kiku, what's wrong?" asked a eight year old Jacklyn Honda.

" I seem to be unable to get a job...We will need money...Sister, I may not be able to take care of you, and might be forced to give you up, and incase that happens, I want you to know I love you."

" HOW THE HELL CANT YOU NOT GET A JOB? YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON IN THE EFFING GALAXY!"

"Um thanks..." He replied. He badly needed a job, he and Jackie where slowly slipping into poverty. That evening he went out to purchase some ramen for Jackie. As he waited in line, a blond who was standing behind him spoke to him.

" Ramen is so delicous! And cheap too~!" He commented cheerfully. Kiku replied simply by nodding his head. Finally it was his turn to pay.

" Sir, Do you have any jobs availible here?" asked Kiku. The brunette cashier nodded his head and procedded to scan items.

" Oh! You're looking for a job! Kanvas said he needed a few more people he's hiring! How lucky! We're going to be best friends!" said the blonde hapily for the most part, trough he winced while mentioning Kanvas. He whipped out a phone and called Kanvas.

End of flashback

" Kiku, some 'Kanvas' guy might possibly come to the next meeting, everyone started freaking out? Do you know who he is?"

Kiku paled, he met Kanvas once before. It wasn't exactly a good experience.

" Next meeting, let me go."

" Why?"

" Just stay home, please!"

" Can you explain this to me?"

Kiku buried his face in his hands. This will all go to hell. He remembered the five reasons that Kanvas had said he would come to a meeting, and definitly didn't need Jackie to witness what he had, the last time he had arrived.

" No."

" If it's not important enough to note, then I'm still going!"

" You really need to stay out of this!"

" If this Kanvas guy is as bad as everyone makes him out to be then he'll add more stress! I need to go." And with that Jackie went upstairs.

Looking at his hands, Kiku started panicing. He started trembling. He ran to the sink and started washing his hands vigorously, for no reason that we know of.

" Oh hi there, stop panicing, there is no blood on your hands, only mine. No need to feel bad at all." said the tall figure. His hair was long, half-way down his back, his eyes were a piercing emerald green.

" K-Kanvas! What are you doing he-here?"

" Needed to talk to you personally, that's all." he said smiling.


End file.
